Is It Still A Secret?
by lunaryu
Summary: This is what Marco thought about Ace when he was hit by a laser. It’s not only Ace that kept a secret from him. He also had a secret. But… after everything happened, was it still a secret?-hints of MarcAce, Marco POV


**Is It Still A Secret?**

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Drama-Romance

**Pairing:** Marco x Ace

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece and its characters**

**Summary: **This is what Marco thought about Ace when he was hit by a laser. It's not only Ace that kept a secret from him. He also had a secret. But… after everything happened, was it still a secret?

**Warning:** _shounen ai, language, some spoiler up to chapter 569, some violence, semi-AU, possible oOC-ness (sorry for that)_

**A/N: **Heya! Lunaryu's here, everyone! XD. Okay, this is a contribution of this rare pairing, Marco x Ace! I like this pairing and made some drabbles, but because I hadn't known Marco for that long, I was still a bit confused of how to picture his personality… Hopefully, this one is _not_ that oOC.

Oh, and this story is inspired by a fic titled **"The Secret"** authored by _**kimielucci**_**. Specially made this for her because she is so AWESOME ^__^. **Or, you can call it a sequel of that fic XP. Some scenes are taken from there, so I won't detail the description. If you want to know the detail, just read her **"The Secret."**

Ah, this is from Marco's POV only ^__^ Saa, take your time and please, ENJOY~ XD

* * *

**Is It Still A Secret?**

_I didn't know… that it would hurt you that much…_

"Marco!"

Marco could hear Ace's voice, screaming his name in horror as he was hit by that laser-freak attack. A sea-stone cuff was attached to one of his wrist by that damn swordsman-whoever he was, he didn't care-. Anyway, it hurt like hell. It burned as the laser penetrated and pierced his skin and flesh.

And he could feel the warm liquid of his life splatter from his wound.

_Fuck!_

Marco was falling down. The sea-stone made him unable to regenerate and worse, it made him feel weak. His knees were trembling. As he was falling to his knees, he saw Ace's horrified look and his tears were already wetting his cheek. If you asked how the hell he knew that, well; he didn't know. He could see him clearly even though Ace was miles away from his pot. It was as if the world were fading away; and he could only see him.

_Aah… I did it again—_Marco thought subconsciously. _Shit… Everything I did always makes him cry, I wonder why…_

When Marco closed his eyes, his thought wandered away to the old times, back at Moby Dick's ship some years ago.

When they met for the first time. When Ace was still a punk and tried to kill his Pop, Edward Newgate the 'White Beard.'

Marco remembered how persistent Ace was, and Newgate grew to like him because he was so stubborn and wouldn't back down. Ace was so straightforward and frank; his character was also likeable, and immediately, everyone took a liking to him. Marco was a bit envious of his personality and nature. He was so different from Marco almost in everything.

Unlike Ace, Marco was always in control. He _was_ supposed to be in control because he was his Pop's right hand man. He was the first in command after WB, that's why he should maintain his composure and cool head. He had to set an example for his 'brothers' and it was his job to take care all of them, for his Pop's sake as well. They didn't need to know what he was thinking and doing, as long as he could take care of them, he was okay with it.

Newgate liked Ace, and wanted the boy to join him, to be his son. Marco would do anything to fulfill his wish. So he went to talk to the boy himself. He didn't do it directly though. He was discreet and persuading without looking like he was trying. He appeared bored, even. He should act cool to face Ace's hot-blooded nature and somehow, the boy opened up to him a bit without him realizing it.

Anyway, Ace believed in his words.

"_It's still a bit hard for me to trust a 'father,' but if it's your words… I'll try to believe it."_

That answer and Ace's tears surprised Marco. He made the boy cry, but it was okay because Ace finally agreed to bear WB's name on his back. No one knew Marco's effort, but everyone was glad and welcoming Ace to their big family pleasantly. Marco was also pleased that practically, they became 'brothers.' Marco was cool of it. He would take care of Ace as well… silently, like when he tried to take care of everyone else.

Still then, to Marco's surprise, he was seen through by the boy.

"_Welcome home,"_ Ace would greet him in the middle of the night after Marco patrolled from the air.

It wasn't a secret anymore after some of their actions, that Marco was a Phoenix. Ace was really surprised at first, but he was ecstatic of it. They were fire. Ace looked happy that he could spar with him.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Marco would ask, raising one of his eyebrows at the younger boy.

Ace would grin at him and then say _"Thanks for your hard work today too."_ Ace offered some onigiris and a cup of hot chocolate after that.

The boy had seen him. He had noticed Marco's effort.

Marco was a bit worried after that. Even though he had tried to act cool, he was still a bit concerned of what Ace… _everyone_ would think. It wasn't like he wanted to keep it a secret, but he didn't want everyone to make fuss of it as well. Yet, the boy didn't say anything, not to him, not to anyone either. That left Marco to wonder about him instead. He wanted to take care of Ace, but… was it actually the other way around? Did Ace _try_ to _take care_ of him instead?

Surprisingly, not long after that, Marco began to notice things about Ace, like… more than he was supposed to. Ace's pain in the ass' attitude to attract his attention, his annoying _cute _narcolepsy attacks or little things like his change of expressions whenever he talked to him, his shy-embarrassed smile when he teased him, his eyes when he looked at him, his parting lips… _Whoa! Stop right there!_

Marco began to notice odd things about the freckled boy and he was uncomfortable with it. Especially Ace's eyes. Marco could almost feel it every day on his back. The boy probably thought he didn't know, but he could tell. The boy was too honest for his own good. It wasn't like he was obliged to watch over him, but he felt Ace watched him too much.

Marco knew the boy had feelings for him, but it might be just admiration or something like that. The boy said so, he didn't have any father figure except his grandfather, but he was busy and rarely at home as well. Ace said he only had a little brother and Marco was something like _older brother_ in WB family.

_Still, those are not eyes of a 'brother' I've been receiving…_

Marco's instinct told him to just ask the boy and got over with it, but… somehow… he didn't hate the feelings. Of course, it was a bit uncomfortable to be stared at all the times, but he didn't dislike it. He was kind of a bit excited of what the boy would do if he knew Marco knew.

Marco admitted that he wanted to tease the boy and watch him struggling and getting frustrated. He didn't know that it would hurt the boy so much after that, when he finally knew. *

Marco was bad. Again, he made him cry, and he wanted to apologize to Ace, but he just didn't give him a chance. He was avoiding him and running away from him. *

_Damn it._

Somehow…, Marco felt failed as a _big brother._ He felt really bad after seeing Ace's tears that night. He missed him so much after sometimes. He missed his idiotic, funny, cute attempts to get his attention. He missed his grin and smile.

He missed his eyes on him.

Marco instantly realized his own feelings after that. Even though he wouldn't want to admit it if anyone else pointed that out, he indeed noticed Ace more than anyone else in the ship. He was kind of a bit ashamed that he didn't understand it sooner. And worse, he realized it after he hurt the boy's feeling. How would he fix that anyway?

_Maybe I'll talk to him after he's home from his journey to punish Teach…_

That was plan A. Still, when he heard the boy was beaten down by Black Beard and was sent to Impeldown, he was in shock. He didn't even set a plan B for a precaution to face this kind of incident.

_It's…!? Was it because of me?_—Marco was afraid that Ace was having a breakdown and chose to really, like _really_ run away from him by purposely losing to Teach. But he quickly trampled the idea down.

Ace wasn't that kind of weak guy. He wouldn't do anything that would disgrace WB's name. Ace was _proud_ to be Newgate's son. If he lost to Teach, that's because he had done everything he could to defeat him. If he still lost, then Teach had become stronger and more dangerous.

And thus… it led everyone on the present war.

Marco was trying to show his own feelings when he fought to save Ace from execution in the war of WB and Marines at Marines HQ. He wanted to show him that he cared and he loved him the way Ace did. He wanted to say he was sorry for hurting him that night and to fix things between them. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and _take_ him. He wanted to _have_ Ace for himself.

_Regret always comes late, huh?_

Marco was delirious. He was about to die, he knew it. Yet he couldn't stop thinking how he had hurt Ace and made him cry over and over. Did he want to make him cry even more by dying in front of him?

_Absolutely NO._

"Marco! Hang on!"

Marco's breath hitched as he heard the doctor's voice. His consciousness was back and the pain hit him from every spots of his wounds.

_Damn that Kizaru! He made holes on my body literally!_—Marco winced as he tried to move, but the doctor stopped him.

"Stay still! The key of the sea-stone cuff will be retrieved soon! You can regenerate yourself after this damn stone is off. So just hang on a bit!" the doctor said loudly, fighting with all the noises around them.

"But Ace…!" Marco groaned painfully. It's been awhile since he was injured physically to that extent.

"He's okay. Ace's little brother used some 'magic' to beat down the executors," the doctor grinned at him.

_Mugiwara… magic?_—Marco looked dumbfounded.

"That aura-like thing," the doctor answered Marco's silent question by looking at his expression.

_Ah… Hey, he can use Haki?_—Marco was surprised at that. _Still so young, yet he holds tremendous power… just like Ace, Pop will like the boy, huh?_

Somehow Marco also smiled at the thought. Having another little brother with bold personality and monstrous appetite, and he's Ace's little brother to top it all. _Brother in law?_

Marco didn't know why he kept thinking ridiculous things in this serious brain-wrecking situation, but he couldn't help it. The prospect was a little too good.

Because Marco knew he would fix everything. He didn't want to make Ace cry anymore. He missed his smile, and he would do anything to see it again. He wouldn't die leaving any regret, so he'd better be up, soon, after the cuff was gone. And then he would kick some marines' asses again and flied to Ace's side.

_Don't worry Ace. I'll come to your side soon._

Marco smiled and threw his determined gaze at Ace who looked at him back with a relieved look, either for Marco being alive or for he _himself_ being okay. Might be both.

_Soon, we'll be together for the rest of our life._

**OoooMxAoooO**

**Omake~**

Luffy: "Why are they staring at each other as if they communicated with their eyes?"

Ivan: "Huh?"

Jinbei: "Who are you talking about, Mugiwara?"

Luffy: "Ace and that pineapple blond head."

Ivan: "That must be it!"

Luffy: "What?"

Ivan: "It's Sakura colored YOUTH!"

Jinbei: "…" *sweats drop*

Luffy: "What's that? Sounds yummy! Make it into Sakura-mochi too!"

Jinbei: : "…!?" *more sweats drop*

Ivan: "No, not like that, Luffy-chan. It's not a food. It's LOVE!"

Luffy: "Huh?"

Ivan: "It's _beep—_ and _beep—_ and more _beep_—!"

Jinbei: "Ivan! The boy's still PURE! Don't corrupt him!" *//// and more-more sweats*

Smoker: "MUGIWARAAA!"

Hancock: "Luffy! I'll protect you~!"

Coby: "Lu-Luffy-san…!"

Ace: "…what the hell is wrong with all of them…?" *sweat drops as well*

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry, it's kind of stupid… XP The omake, I mean... I actually wanted to include some post-war scenes, but I didn't want to ruin the perfect original plot of Oda-chi's. Let's just wait for the next chapter (the manga) patiently. I am also hell curious of what will happen later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this XD. There's nothing explicit here, just hints. But, hints of pairing are the BEST after all XDD. Making you itch to know more, right? ^__^ Yes, I am evil like that XP. Oh, if you notice this (*) sign above, you could find out what happened in the fic: **"The Secret"** by _**kimielucci**_.

Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated XD.

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
